Real Life Applications of the Bunny Hop
by Feith
Summary: A tunnel has been opened between Makai and Ningenkai, and it's up to the Reikai Tantei to close it with the help of the Mistress of Wolves. Lots of random unrealistic scenes for humor purposes.
1. The Introduction of Hiro

Feith: Yo! This is my only technical fanfic. If you can't read the title then I don't need to post again here. I have a feeling that this is original enough for me to get by. I would also like to state that any resemblance to other people's fanfics for the first few chapters is purely coincidental. Anyways, Jo!

Jo: Feith doesn't own YYH until she gets drunk off of water. Then, she only thinks that she owns it.

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama were sitting in Kurama's room discussing Yusuke's latest case when all of a sudden a young boy with a white baseball cap on his head stuck his head inside the window and said, "Hey, stuck up! If I leave my shoes on the fire escape will you let me in?"

Kurama exclaimed, "Hiro, what are you doing here?"

Hiro grinned and replied, "Kyoko will kill me unless I can find some place to hide until she cools off. So, are you going to let me in or not?"

Kurama helped the boy in the room and said, "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, this is Hiro; Hiro, this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei; they are friends of mine."

Hiro smiled and said, "Okay got it, we've got your delinquent friends."

Kuwabara shouted, "We're not delinquents; we actually help keep order in the world."

Hiro sneered, "Maybe in the long run, but you do it so chaotically that you count as delinquents in my eyes."

Suddenly, Shiori knocked on the door and asked, "Shuuichi? Is Hiro in there? I don't think that I saw him come in, but my eyes can deceive me every once in awhile."

Hiro yelped, "OMG, Kyoko's gonna kill me if she ever finds out that I'm here. She'll assume the worst and literally kill me. Sorry to cut our wonderfully enjoyable conversation short, but my sister has a very nasty temper." With that said, the boy jumped out the window, paused to put his shoes back on, and jumped off the fire escape despite the fact that it was five floors up.

* * *

Feith: Sorry for such a short chapter, but things will get interesting after this.

Jo:Review. All reviews accepted.


	2. The Mistress of Wolves

Feith: Hello, I'm back 'cuz I just remembered how the rest is supposed to go.

Jo: She probably couldn't remember her own name if it meant forgetting some valuable piece of info on her obsessions.

Feith: Shut up, Jo and go back to your CDs and your dictionary.

Jo: Feith will never own YYH or any of the characters in it.

* * *

While the YYH gang (a/n: as my friends and I affectionately call them) were discussing how to solve this case, Botan said that they needed to find the Mistress of Wolves (Feith: I like wolves.) because she was the only one who could perform the final defeat.

"But how can we find her?" whined Yusuke.

"I don't know that. Koenma only told me that we needed to find her," replied Botan abruptly.

"Sheesh, you don't need to get all snappy with me," Yusuke responded, "I get enough of that from Genkai."

"Well, shouldn't we get started?" Kurama asked.

"Botan, do you know which world this Mistress of Wolves is located in?"

"She should be in Ningenkai," replied Botan again abruptly. Botan wasn't that fond of the Mistress of Wolves; in fact, if she had a choice, Botan would rather give up her job than deal with the Mistress of Wolves.

"So, then let's start on the streets!" exclaimed Kuwabara. (Feith: I had to get him in somehow. Hiei doesn't talk much, so he can get away with no dialogue.) And that is where they started. Everyone, and I do mean everyone including Shizuru and Keiko, was searching for a lady who just might be the "Mistress of Wolves" when they took a break for lunch.

While they were eating their food (Feith: you use your imagination), Kyoko walked by carrying Hiro by the scruff of the neck of his shirt. She was saying, "... And I do expect you to repair every last thing that you destroyed with your little 'prank'." Hiro wasn't listening to a single word that Kyoko said; instead he was struggling to get out of her grip. When he finally did, Kyoko shrugged it off and said over her shoulder, "You better remember to pay it all off dearly, Hiro, or else I shall be most displeased."

Shizuru and Botan were buying their food when all of this happened, so when they found Hiro by the table, they were naturally surprised. Botan recognized Hiro immediately and tried to shoo him away (Jo: actually, I think that she was trying to avoid contact with him, but she failed miserably.)

When she was shooing him away, Hiro realized that she knew who he was. Thusly, he figured that it didn't matter whether or not he did it himself, he was going to be revealed anyways why not do it now? So, he jumped up onto the table and pulled his cap off revealing long black hair and yellow eyes. And... breasts?

* * *

Feith: Heheh, I have such a weird mind; Hiro is actually a girl.

Jo: I think you revealed too much.

Feith: So? Anyways, review please. Thank you for reading my story.


	3. Hiro is a Girl? Oo

Feith: Hello once again, I have come to-

Jo: Annoy the hell out of the reader with stupid stories.

Feith: **sigh** Jo, I'm thinking about trading you for either Hiei or Kurama.

Jo: You've already got both of them as friends.

Feith: I'll deal with you later.

Kurama: Are you two fighting again?

Feith: No, do the disclaimer

Kurama: Neither Feith nor Jo own YYH or any of its characters.

* * *

Last time  
  
Thusly, he figured that it didn't matter whether or not he did it himself; he was going to be revealed anyways why not do it now? So, he jumped up onto the table and pulled his cap off revealing long black hair and yellow eyes. And... breasts?

* * *

"Okay," said Yusuke, "How did the sudden gender change occur?"

Hiro just glared at him and replied shortly, "I am the Mistress of Wolves (Feith: Come on, you had to have seen that one coming.), so I suggest you pay proper respect towards me."

"And what if we don't want to?" asked Hiei (Feith: Yeah! Hiei's first line.).

"Then I advise you to run away as fast as you can because all wolves everywhere will hunt you down as fast as they can," retorted Hiro.

Kuwabara, being the unintelligent person that he is (Feith: Sorry Kuwabara fans, but that's my opinion, this is my story, so I get to present people in whatever manner I wish.), said, "You do realize that Hiro is a boy's name don't you?"

"Yes, I realize that Hiro is a boy's name, and you do not need to be so mean about it," explained Hiro.

"Kurama, Hiro is one of your friends; did you ever suspect that he was a she?" asked Yusuke.

"No, I just knew it from the beginning when Kyoko started talking about her little sister when the only sibling that she has is Hiro," replied Kurama slightly upset over the fact that Hiro revealed herself.

"That and Shuuichi has seen me without my baseball cap on," Hiro continued to explain.

Botan shuffled her feet, looked down at the ground underneath her, and said quietly, "I knew that Hiro was the Mistress of Wolves when I first saw her."

"How did you know?!" exclaimed Yusuke still trying to recover from the shock of seeing a boy transform into a girl.

Hiro simply looked at the reaper and asked, "Yes, I have never met you, so how did you know?"

"You mean that you weren't born the Mistress of Wolves?" asked Botan in reply.

"No, I received these powers sometime around my fifth birthday!" snapped Hiro.

Botan just muttered, "Look, let's just get going and get rid of the tunnel between Makai and Ningenkai."

Hiro smiled sweetly, "Okay."

* * *

Feith: And another one bites the dust. The next chapter will explain the title of this story.

Jo: Beware run for you lives! The next chapter shall contain much silliness! Please Review.


End file.
